


Sherlock Holmes is Not My Lover

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is not my lover,  He’s just the man I follow around every day,  But I’ve said that I’m not gay;   I want him in every way,  But I’ve said that I’m not gay…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sing this to the tune of “Billy Jean” by Michael Jackson.

He was more like a young James Dean from a movie scene  
I said don’t mind, but what do you mean, I am the one  
Who will live in a flat with you now?  
  
He said I am the one who will live in a flat with you now  
  
He told me his name was Sherlock Holmes, as he took my phone  
Then poor Mike’s head turned with eyes that screamed I’ll leave you alone  
While you live in that flat, ‘cause just — wow   
  
People always told me be careful of what you do  
Don’t go around breaking young men’s hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do, ‘cause the lie becomes the truth  
  
Sherlock Holmes is not my lover  
He’s just the man I follow around every day  
But I’ve said that I’m not gay  
I want him in every way  
But I’ve said that I’m not gay  
  
For forty days and for forty nights I was by his side  
But who can stand when he’s in demand, his schemes and plans  
‘Cause we danced in that flat all around  
  
So take my strong advice  
Just remember to always think twice  
(Don’t think twice, don’t think twice)  
  
I tell you one night we danced til three, then he looked at me  
Then pulled me close, my heart stood still, his eyes were on mine  
While we danced in that flat all around  
  
People always told me be careful of what you do  
Don’t go around breaking young men’s hearts  
He came and stood right by me, my pulse began to boom  
This happened much too soon, he called me to his room  
  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
He is the man I’ll follow around every day  
But I still say I’m not gay  
  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
He is the man I’ll follow around every day  
‘Cause I’m bisexual — yay!

I’ll fuck him every day  
‘Cause I’m bisexual — yay!  
  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
Sherlock Holmes is now my lover  
  
         _slow fade…_

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I wrote a “Little Ditty about John and Sherlock” to the tune of “Jack and Diane” and today this came to me. I think these Johnlock songs may become a thing. Any suggestions for my next song?


End file.
